


power of consent {phan}

by forgottengalaxies



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottengalaxies/pseuds/forgottengalaxies
Summary: dan thought he was over it, he thought he was ready to give himself to phil. a one shot about dan's horrible past growing up as a kid and how his own family member had ruined his youth.





	power of consent {phan}

dan was ready.

after everything he had been through as a kid he was finally ready to have sex with his amazing boyfriend, phil lester.

dan loved phil with every bone in his body, everything in him wanted to constantly be around phil. phil was dan's safety blanket.

"dan, a-are you sure? i don't know if this is the best ide-" "phil," dan sighed, "it's fine, i'll be okay as long as you go slow."

dan didn't want to tell phil that he himself was freaking out just as much as the elder.

it all started when dan was only five years old.

he was at his uncles house when his older cousin approached him, "danny," the older boy had purred, "why don't you say we have some fun?"

dan's cousin placed his hand on dan's thigh and ran it up right next to his crotch. "n-no," dan had stuttered and tried to squirm away from the older boy.

"come on danny, you wouldn't want my father to find out what you did last week," the elder whispered into dan's ear.

anxiety filled dan's stomach. no, he most definitely did not want his uncle to find out what happened.

dan's cousin got closer to dan's ear, nipping at the lobe,"if you don't do this with me, he'll find out and he won't be very happy."

forced into consent. young dan howell had his youth taken away from him at only 5 years old.

this happened every day for the next eight years until dan's family had finally moved away.

every day dan would get flashbacks to the years of pain and misery his cousin had put him through.

it had taken another six years to actually trust someone relationship wise.

when he moved phil had instantly became his best friend, but there was always something there that scared dan, that made dan detach himself.

now, dan was twenty one and he was ready to give himself to phil.

"dan..." phil looked dan in the eyes with uncertainty.

dan placed his hand on phil's cheek, "as long as i'm with you, i'll always be okay."

"just..." phil trailed, "tell me right when you're uncertain, it's never too late to say stop," phil made sure dan had agreed before slowly attaching their lips together.

'okay... this is alright. i've kissed phil many times, this is no different.' except it was, it was so so different.

dan pushed everything out of his head and leaned into phil more, picking up the pace in their kiss.

phil's tounge entered dan's mouth, with dan's permission of course, and started to explore.

phil lowered dan down onto the bed, not breaking the kiss, and crawled on top of the younger boy.

phil detached their lips, "tell me if it gets too much," he whispered. dan nodded and took a deep breath, reattaching their lips.

phil began to pull at the bottom of dan's shirt, requesting for it to be off, which dan complied to.

they threw the shirt somewhere across the room, along with phil's own.

they began to explore each other's bodies, touching where ever there was exposed skin.

phil began to reach for dan's pants button, looking up and dan for permission to take them off.

dan took a deep breath and nodded.

phil unbuttoned them and helped dan wiggle out of the pants, leaving him only in boxers.

phil saw dan's partial hard on and phil's hand traveled to dan's waist band. "can i?" phil asked.

dan took another deep breath, 'it's okay dan, he's the one you love,' he told himself.

"yeah," he whispered.

right when phil grabbed the waistband and began to drag the boxers down was when dan began to panic.

flashbacks raced through his brain of his cousin doing the same thing to him.

dan remembered every time he'd struggle, everytime he had been tied down, every time he had been beaten for putting up a fight or talking back to the older boy.

"s-stop," dan gasped. in an instant phil got off of dan and was pulling his boxers back up.

phil pulled the shaken up dan into his arms, rocking back and forth, whispering apologies.

"i'm so sorry dan, we shouldn't have done this. i'm so sorry."

tears were building up in both of the boy's eyes.

"phil, calm down. it isn't your fault, it never is. you stopped when i asked you. i thought i was ready but i'm not. it's okay," dan whispered, clinging to phil.

dan began to cry into phil's chest as the flashbacks racked his brain.

"it's okay dan," phil reassured the younger boy, "he's all gone, he can't hurt you anymore."

once both of the boys had finally calmed down, dan finally spoke up, "phil?" he asked.

phil hummed in response.

"can we just watch beauty and the beast and cuddle?"

"of course dan," phil smiled.

phil put the movie in and crawled back in bed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"thank you lion."

"any time bear."


End file.
